Talk:Diagon Alley
Floo access It can also be accessed by Floo powder Where does one arrive by Floo if not in the Leaky Cauldron? —Phil | Talk 07:51, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Access The Access to Diagon Alley part is wrong, people say you press a brick in but in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone the brick in the middle is already pushed in and Hagrid just taps his umbrella around the bricks around it --[[User:Bongo2009|'Bongo2009']] [[User_talk:Bongo2009|'Talk']] 21:42, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :It's different between the books and films. In the book, Hagrid taps one certain brick three times. In the films, he taps a certain combination of bricks in sequence. - Nick O'Demus 04:57, 15 August 2009 (UTC) can somebody upload a google image of diagon alley? 00:43, May 9, 2010 (UTC)Charles 00:43, May 9, 2010 (UTC) underage magic in diagon alley why is hermione not told off by the MoM or any wizards in diagon alley when she repairs harry's glasses with a spell in the second film. is she allowed because it is within a magical environment but if that is so why cant underaged wizards and witches do magic in their own houses with their magical family or in magical villages like ottery st catchpole (the wizarding village where the weasly's live). or is this just something the film got wrong ::The Ministry of Magic can detect magical activity around an underage witch or wizard, but they cannot identifiy the source. Therfore, in an enviroment such as Diagon Alley, with hundreads of witches and wizards around, it's impossible for them to determine who is performing underage magic. Which is why Tom Riddle got away with murdering his father, because he did it in close proximity to his uncle Morfin, who the Ministry automatically suspected. I hope that answears your question. Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 19:52, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Etymology Shouldn't the egymology section be about the origin of the word, not about how Harry mispronounced it? --BachLynn23 00:32, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :That's kind of the point, she named it Diagon Alley as a play on Diagonally. Same with Knockturn Alley and Nocturnally. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 02:23, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::She named it Diagon Alley, because Harry mispronounced it? I thought she named it Diagon Alley, on a play of Diagonally, because it is "Right beside the busy high streets of London is hidden a diagonally world, literally called 'Diagon Alley'." --BachLynn23 12:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC) What I'm saying is that it wasn't an accident that they had Harry mispronounce it that way. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 15:06, August 2, 2010 (UTC) question Can the picture at http://www.hp-lexicon.org/atlas/britain/atlas-b-diagon.html be considered cannon for this page? --BachLynn (Accio!) 21:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately, no. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:33, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Two articles for the same subject? Hi, when I read the Template:Diagon Alley, I found some articles with house number and street, e. g.: 59 Diagon Alley. When I read them I recognized that some of these articles who have this house number and street refer to articles who have the name of the shop. These are the articles I found: Terror Tours = 59 Diagon Alley Obscurus Books = 18 a Diagon Alley Whizz Hard Books = 129 b Diagon Alley Madam Primpernelles Beautifying Potions = 275 Diagon Alley Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes = 93 Diagon Alley By the Template:Knockturn Alley: Borgin and Burkes = 13 B Knockturn Alley Why do we have two articles with different names about the same subject? The articles with shop name are very detailed, the other articles often only mentions that "this shop" is in this house, sometimes a little bit more, but wouldn't it be better to merge these articles? Harry granger 18:21, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Bumping. Harry granger 19:51, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Bumping !!! Harry granger 20:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :We have both articles, because one (i.e. "Obscurus Books") refers to the actual shop, and the other (i.e. "18a Diagon Alley") refers to the building in which the shops are settled in (pretty much like "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" and "Hogwarts Castle"). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:52, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Now I understand. Harry granger 18:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC)